Five Times Rick Grimes Never Fell In Love, And The One Times He Did
by Richonne Writing Network
Summary: Rick Grimes's first five attempts at love were forced, but him falling in love with Michonne was so easy. A collaborative effort done as part of the Richonne Just Dessert's Five Plus One series.
1. Chapter 1

**Number 1: Lori**

Rick Grimes had never considered the idea of love, or even what it meant to be truly in love with someone. And for the first 17 years of his life, he didn't think he had to. It was only until he had gotten his first girlfriend that he realized just how hollow a relationship without love could be.

And so now here he is, sitting across the kitchen table from his wife of 10 years, divorce papers between them, trying to figure out where it all went wrong.

He liked Lori well enough in the beginning. They had known each other well before they started going out back in high school. But somewhere between their first kiss, their first time, their first kid, and now, he had to admit he had started to feel out of place. Not just with Lori, but with the place that they had in each other's lives.

"So that's it then?" He couldn't help but flinch at the harshness of her words, but knew that they came from a place of well-deserved hurt. They had hurt each other plenty throughout their time together, but at the end of the day he was the one to finally end it, and he knew that she would never forget that he gave up trying first.

"Rick?" Lori said again, her eyes a mixture of sadness and anger that he didn't want to face. He should have ended it back then, but when she got pregnant, he thought that they could be a family. You can grow to love someone right? But in the end all it did was lead them here, in a place where he could no longer pretend, and she didn't want him to anymore.

When he still didn't answer, she continued, "you know I saw the growing distance between us a long time ago, and I tried."

Rick picked his head up, finally facing her, and replied, "I tried too."

Lori shook her head, looking away from him. "I know you did. But you can't help who you love, and who you don't love." She paused before hesitantly asking, "you did love me once though, right?"

Rick sighed, reaching across the small table to take her hand in his. "Maybe, once. I don't know anymore. I loved you, but maybe I wasn't in love with you. But I promised I will always be there for you and Carl, and that won't change." It was as honest an answer as he could give and she appreciated it.

Lori squeezed his hand in return, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. "It's okay. No, it's not but–" she closed her eyes, sighed, and continued, "I'll be okay. Carl will be okay. You'll be okay."

As they signed the papers, the last thing they would ever do as a couple, Lori smiled and with the smallest voice said, "I hope you find her."

Rick couldn't help but smile back. "I do too."

 **Written by constablemichonne**

 **Find more of constablemichonne's writing under our favorite authors or check out her tumblr page!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Number 2: Andrea**

It was just after 9:00 p.m. when Rick arrived at Rusty's. There was a sign on the door warning customers that the AC was broken. The temperature was well over 90 degrees, but Rick didn't care. He was in a funk, and a few shots of bourbon at the end of a dark bar was just what he needed to make the funk just a little more tolerable.

He pushed through the door and was hit with a wall of humid, sticky heat. Somehow it seemed hotter inside than it did outside. His too long curls were dripping with sweat but he didn't bother with wiping them away. He sat down at the bar and ordered a bourbon shot and a Bud. When the bartender dropped the drinks, Rick downed the shot in an instant and chased it with a long pull on his beer. "Keep 'em coming," he said with a raspy growl as he wiped the beer's foamy head from his upper lip with the back of his hand.

Rick's eyes followed the bartender across the bar to the liquor well and his gaze landed on a blonde sitting there on the other side. Her skin was slick with a light sheen of perspiration and her light pink tank top was so thin it was almost sheer. From the way the fabric clung to her curves, he wasn't quite sure if she was even wearing a bra. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering if maybe the bourbon had gone to his head faster than he'd expected. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to be looking directly into hers, and even more surprised by an immediate feeling of familiarity; like if he were a different person, in a different situation, in a different world, he might know her.

He could see it all: hot summer nights, cold winter mornings, long dusty roads and whiskey. Arguments and accusations. Regrets. Pain. Rick took in her ice blue eyes and the way her wispy curls clung to her face in the heat. She looks sad, he thought.

The bartender dropped Rick's drinks down on the bar and broke the two strangers from their staring contest. The sticky sweet scent of bourbon burned his nostrils and Rick pushed the glass away with a grimace. The haze he'd been chasing when he walked in here suddenly didn't seem like what he wanted at all. He quickly rose from the bar and pulled out his wallet to pay the bartender for his drinks.

"Already taken care of," the bartender said with a wave of his hand toward the sad blonde.

"Leaving so soon?" She called from across the bar.

Rick dipped his head and nodded. "I am," he drawled, "got someone waiting on me." He wasn't sure where the words came from, but somehow, they didn't feel like a lie.

The sad blonde nodded and raised her glass with a silent toast. Rick picked up his bourbon and raised it towards his strange companion. To sadness, he thought.

Rick gave the blonde a curt nod and headed toward the bar's exit. He wasn't sure where he was headed, he just knew that he didn't want to be here.

 **Written by 2violetflower15**

 **Find more of 2violetflower15's writing under our favorite authors or check out her tumblr page!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Number 3: Jadis**

The sun beat down on Rick as he was finishing up his Saturday shift. It was his turn to spend the day supervising another small-time "criminal" working off their misdemeanors through community service. This particular citizen was…different. She was haughty, artsy, and completely unrepentant.

Due to her disregard for posted speed limits, Jadis had been given the responsibility of cleaning graffiti around town.

Rick had noticed the occasional eye-roll and scoff coming from her as she worked.

"Something to say?" he asked, annoyed.

This woman exuded an elitist attitude and it wouldn't have surprised Rick if she saw this work as beneath her.

"Waste of time. Waste of art."

It was Rick's turn to scoff. "Gang signs and dirty words are "art"?

Jadis shrugged. "Art is art. Subjective. Personal. What's beautiful to you? Not beautiful to others. And vice-versa."

"This…" She waved her hand to indicate the squiggles and curse words. "This is expression. Expression is a right."

"So…" Rick began, placing his hands in his pants pockets, "someone should have the right to express themselves whenever the mood hits, even if it's against the law?"

"Man's law. Not important to most. Not me. I do what I want. I don't bother."

Rick laughed. "Yeah, I can tell how important the law is to you by the countless speeding tickets and parking violations."

Her blasé attitude should have ticked him off but Rick had to admit, he was curious about her.

Jadis appeared to be curious about him as well. He felt her eyes landing on him more than once.

"So…Rick. Married? Not that I care. Makes no difference."

Rick raised an eyebrow at her brazenness. This woman had no shame.

He sighed. "Not married. Not anymore."

She nodded. "We should go out. After." She rose to her full height and approached him. Instinctively, Rick took a step back.

"Here." Jadis held a card in-between her slender fingers, urging him to take it.

"Go there. Tonight at 8. We'll…talk."

Rick took the card and studied it. It didn't hold much information, just a crudely written address.

"Tonight," she said again. " Come alone."

Rick hadn't had a great deal of luck lately in the social department. Maybe he needed to branch out?

That night, Rick had gone to the address just to find an old warehouse with a neon sign that said "The Heap".

The name was accurate as the walls were lined with garbage.

"What is this place?" Rick asked Jadis, trying not to look put-off.

"It's our place. Sometimes we paint…sculpt. Talk."

Rick struggled to imagine Jadis engaging in a conversation with someone.

" This way." Jadis motioned towards a room closed off with a ratty curtain. He followed reluctantly. Jadis pointed to an old bean bag chair. "Sit. Clothes off."

"What?" Rick was sure he'd misheard.

"I'll sculpt you. NakedClothes off. Then we lay. After."

Rick made his way to the door. He was open to new experiences but this was way beyond his comfort level.

"Yeah…uh…I got a thing so…thanks for…whatever this is but I'm gonna go."

With that, Rick ran towards the exit.

Jadis, not looking too upset at the lost of her date, shrugged.

"Not for everyone," she mused.

 **Written by PennyLane71**

 **Find more of PennyLane71's writing under our favorite authors or check out her tumblr page!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Number 4: Jessie**

The conversation wasn't so bad, though it erred on the side of mundane small talk. It was the awkward pauses in between that were almost painful. Rick never had been much of a talker, but this was bad even for him. It didn't help that they were surrounded by screaming pre-teens jumping around to the loud noises coming from the stage. He wouldn't dare call it music. Carl and his new friend, Ron, were in the middle of the crowd jumping right along with everyone else. He held on tight to the warm paper cup in his hands. At least the coffee was decent in the tent area where they parked the parents.

"This is probably how my mom felt when I dragged her to see New Kids on the Block years ago." Ron's mother, Jessie, was different from his ex-wife with her blonde hair and bubbly personality, but something deep down still reminded Rick of his first love. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

He lifted the left corner of his mouth in a slight smile and nodded. "My father took me and my best friend to see Def Leopard. Worst night of his life is how he always described it. I understand his pain now."

Jessie moved closer to him, laughed a bit too loud, a bit too forced. "You know how parents used to say wait until you have kids. I guess they were right."

"I guess they were."

"…yep…"

The pauses were getting bigger, tenser as they tried to find a rhythm to their conversation. Asking Jessie to chaperone the boys with him had seemed like a good idea, a pre-date of sorts. She was nice and always found ways to be in his orbit at school functions. It'd been some years since his divorce. With Carl growing up, not needing him as much, loneliness was setting in.

She gestured towards his head. "Who cuts your hair?

"My ex-wife used to. Now I just go to Floyd's down on Main Street."

She put her hand on his knee. "If you ever need a touch up come by my shop. I won't even charge."

He stared down at her fingertips brushing his knee. It should have been comforting, even electric, but it felt off. He thought of Shane making fun of him back in junior high when Shelly Martin gave him his first kiss. He just stood there like a statue, not knowing what to do.

"Um…"

Jessie swiftly moved her hand away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume or…"

Rick shook his head. "You don't have to apologize. It's fine."

Jessie sighed and slid away from him. "This isn't working is it?"

Rick ran a hand over his face. "I didn't mean to lead you on, but I guess this isn't what I'm looking for. I'm sorry."

She shrugged then crossed her arms over her chest. "That's life. I liked you because you're kind-hearted and such a good father compared to my ex-husband, but…"

"Something's missing," Rick finished for her.

"Yeah."

He pointed over to Carl and Ron. "At least they're having a good time."

She smiled. "And for that, I'm grateful."

There was a lull in the noise until the band started another song. Rick winced at the loud music wishing he was home with a beer and watching the Falcons game instead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Number 5: Dawn**

Rick sat at the foot of the bed in his hospital room, and jammed his feet into his boots one at a time. He pulled his white undershirt over his head, careful to avoid his injury, and shrugged on the shirt of his uniform. As he did up the buttons, he heard the door of his room creak open.

Turning, he saw a small brown-haired woman, with freckles and eyes as blue as his own, standing in the doorway.

Dawn.

"Hey," he smiled, pleased to see her.

"What happened?," she asked, foregoing pleasantries. Without giving him a chance to answer, she crossed the room and threw her arms around him.

"We tracked down the guy who held up that pharmacy last week," he murmured into her shoulder, returning her embrace. "We had his place surrounded, but he was on all kinds of pills…"

They pulled apart. "Tried to shoot his way out," he gestured to his bandaged temple as evidence. "It's just a graze, though."

She brought one hand up to his face. "Rick," she whispered.

Rick had known Dawn for years, ever since the academy. But it wasn't until recently that their friendship took an unexpected – and not unpleasant – turn. It may not be everything he thought he'd wanted out of a relationship… So, what? Dawn was smart, engaging. Funny, when she wanted to be. And a fellow officer, to boot. The things they had in common were endless. Same work, same hours, same friends.

It was nice being with her, and it worked. And after the string of failures that had comprised his love life as of late, that was worth something.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He nodded.

"I'm tired, more than anything." He tucked his shirt into his waistband and grabbed his belongings from the rollaway nightstand. "The captain's bringing a car around. Walk me out?"

Dawn agreed, but her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"Hey," Rick said, placing a hand on her elbow. "What is it?"

She remained silent for a beat, like she wasn't certain she wanted to speak.

"Rick, when we got that call about you over the radio… I think my heart stopped."

He blinked, unsure of how to respond.

"I didn't expect you to mean this much to me. After such a short time." She took a deep breath, then continued. "But you do…"

The words of her impromptu confession began to blur together for Rick, as he felt dread well up in his chest. He could hear it in her voice and see it in her eyes, that Dawn had feelings for him now. Real feelings, the kind that went beyond fondness and compatibility.

And at the heart of it… He didn't.

Damn.

He considered feigning reciprocity. For a few weeks, or maybe only for this conversation. But it felt too wrong. Dawn wasn't just someone he was dating. First and foremost, she was a friend. And she deserved the respect of his honesty.

"Dawn," Rick began slowly. "I think we should probably talk."

 **Written by RickRhymes**

 **Find more of RickRhymes's writing under our favorite authors or check out her tumblr page!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Number 6: Michonne**

Today was suppose to be a day of leisure for Rick, his plans consisted of eating, relaxing and finally being able to catch up on his favorite western, would have been a treat after the long week he'd had. But instead he was walking a sullen Carl across the street to apologize for the mess that he had created.

"When we get over here you better apologize for shattering the back windshield of this woman's car. What were you thinking?" Rick gritted through clenched teeth. He knew his son to be a tad rough around the edges, he was a kid, but destroying someone else's property? There was absolutely no excuse for that.

"Dad, it was an acc-"

Rick cut him off, "Did I tell you to speak?" he hissed through a deep scowl.

Carl huffed to himself, the situation turning into an even bigger mess. He was just hoping for it all to be over soon but with the mood his father was in, it probably wouldn't be for a long while.

Once the house was reached, Rick gave his son a slight push towards the door, intending for him to knock on it. "When this door opens…prepare to tell this poor woman how you destroyed her vehicle." he rasped as he watched his son closely, mentally muling over what punishment would be fitting for this situation.

Carl shook his head at his father's dramatics, the man was clearly on a roll today. "Okay…" he huffed out as he gently rapped at the burgundy door. A few seconds later, light footsteps could be heard before the door opened to a smiling woman.

"Hi…could I help you with something?" She questioned sweetly.

"Uh actually yeah I-" Carl's words quickly falling on deaf ears. All Rick could hear was his heavily beating heart as he stared at the woman before him- who was smiling sweetly down at his son. When their eyes met, he could have sworn the world had stopped; just for them.

Carl looked back at his father inquisitively. "Um Dad, did you hear her question?."

Rick quickly snapped out of the lull she had him in, a slightly embarrassed smile falling on his lip. "Oh, I'm sorry. What were you saying?" He questioned as their eyes met again.

She smiled at him again. Rick could've sworn he could hear angels singing now.

"It's alright…I was just wondering how bad it was"

Rick cleared his throat. "Why don't we go take a look…" he rasped as he stepped to the side, allowing for her to take the lead.

"Oh my god!" She breathed out in disbelief as she stared at the gaping hole through the back window of the red Audi RS3.

Rick stepped a little closer to her, "It's bad, I know and I'm so sorry about this. I promise to pay for the estimate and window replacement in full. I know a guy that can come and take care of everything as early as tomorrow," he assured through a warm smile.

His generosity brought another smile to her full lips as her beautiful brown eyes danced over his handsome face. "Thank you…I really appreciate that." She beamed in gratitude. "I'm Michonne by the way…" her melodic voice filling his ears like one of the most beautiful harmonies ever created. "It's nice to meet you," she continued as she extended her hand, welcoming a handshake.

"Rick." He smiled out, accepting the gesture.

The softness of her dark skin, the warmth in her beautiful brown eyes. Something was happening. The electricity he felt coursing through his body at her touch, left him longing for more. By the way she held his hand, he knew that she had felt it too. And when she invited them inside for lemonade and mint chocolate chip cookies, he knew that he was going to answer Cupid's call.

 **Written by SunflowerDope**

 **Find more of SunflowerDope's writing under our favorite authors or check out her tumblr page!**


End file.
